Semana Zelink 2017
by Princess-Diarist
Summary: Compilación de prompts del Zelink Week de 2017 que están dentro del contexto de El Diario de la Joven Reina.
1. Capítulo 1

**_(Te miro con otra) Luz_**

Durante el crepúsculo, todo estaba teñido de tonos opacos y fríos. Las estaciones cambiaban, pero los colores eran los mismos. Si Hyrule fuera una acuarela, era como si a alguien se le hubiera pasado la mano con las aguadas de grises.

Y luego, la guerra terminó, todo volviendo a como era antes: la llegada de días cálidos le devolvió los colores brillantes a la tierra, la gente recuperó la alegría , y todo estaba nuevamente bañado en luz.

Pero para mí, las cosas eran distintas. Para mí todo era sombrío aún.

La monotonía me estaba abatiendo más que cualquier otro enemigo.

Un día de verano, recibí una carta con el sello de la casa real sobre lacre rojo, firmada por la amiga más inesperada que este chico de campo hizo durante la guerra: la mismísima Princesa de Hyrule.

La última vez que la vi estaba tan opaca como yo, exactamente como el primer momento en que nos vimos por primera vez. Pero la noche que nos reencontrarnos, había una chispa en ella. Era la Princesa de la Luz, después de todo.

Al pasar los días, sentí que de alguna manera, esa chispa encendió algo en mi. Los deberes que acepté me llenaron de motivación, determinación y propósito. Pasar el tiempo con ella, y por ende disfrutar de su luz, me ayudó a ver las cosas de manera más clara. Conocer a Zelda me ayudó a definir la imagen borrosa que tenía de ella. En vez de la Reina de Hielo de la que hablan los rumores, conocí a una mujer sensata, serena y llena de determinación, con un corazón lleno de amor, a pesar de las tribulaciones de su vida.

 _"¡Que no te engañe su apariencia seria y fría! Zelda es cálida, vivaz, tierna y luminosa…¡Es como una luciérnaga en una noche de verano!"_

Cuánta razón tenía Midna acerca de ella.

Cuando la traje a Ordon todo cambió. La noche de nuestra llegada hizo resonar nuestras Trifuerzas, y sentí que ella tomó un poco de su divina luz y me lo regaló, sanando las magulladuras y grietas de mi cansado espíritu.

Después de esa noche, sentí que mi mundo estaba bañado en luz.

Esa mañana desperté con la dorada luz del sol, viendo los cielos cerúleos asomándose entre un abanico de verdes del follaje de los árboles, y a mi lado, en la otra cama, ella, aún dormida, increíblemente luminosa.

Y más terrenal que nunca.


	2. Capítulo 2

**(Un reflejo en el) Agua**

En las semanas que llevo trabajando para - o con - Zelda, la he visto mostrar de a poco las capas de su personalidad. La reservada y elegante mujer de nuestro primer encuentro dio paso a una muy cálida, que se preocupa por todo el mundo.

La gente siempre se enfoca en el reflejo de la superficie del agua, pero yo trato de ver lo que hay en profundidad.

Me considero afortunado por ser una de las pocas personas con las cuales ella pone el protocolo totalmente de lado. Para ella, yo soy sólo Link, los títulos no importan, en especial cuando compartimos pie de calabaza mientras conversamos hasta quedar sin palabras.

En la mañana era toda elegancia saludando a los novatos, en su lindo vestido amarillo, como si el mismo sol hubiera descendido a la tierra, y luego es una chiquilla traviesa planificando una salida fuera del castillo.

Me pide que la acompañe al lago Hylia en la tarde para ir a rezar a la fuente de Lanayru. Por supuesto que le dije que si.

Les informé a mis camaradas que tendría que escoltar a Princesa durante la tarde siguiente, así que Moy supervisaría el entrenamiento. Nadie cuestiona mucho esas órdenes.

Cuando fui a Telma en la noche a saludar a mi gente, me contaron que Zelda e Impaz habían pasado a saludar durante la tarde, y que habían llegado hace poco de hacer unos mandados. Juli, Ilia, Telma, e incluso Iván estaban actuando como si estuvieran escondiendo algo. Y cualquier cosas puede pasar porque probablemente Zelda está al mando de todo esto. Mejor no me meto.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual hasta que llegué a su pieza y la vi con su vestido simple y su pelo trenzado. Se ve _tan, pero tan linda_ así.

Camino al lago, me cuenta de las cosas que quiere hacer por la gente para darles más bienestar. Dice que lo hace "por el bien común", pero no es sólo por eso… es que ella tiene un corazón de oro, e incluso en eso se queda corta la descripción.

Mientras reza, la miro, rodeada de la serena belleza de la fuente, que me trae recuerdos agridulces: Midna casi muere cuando la atacó Zant aquí.

Sé que Zelda reza para que las Diosas iluminen su camino en las aguas tormentosas que son gobernar. Tiene tanto miedo de fallarle a su gente porque sabe que algunos de sus ancestros no fueron tan bondadosos como ella, y, aunque nadie se atreva a recriminarla, una parte de ella siempre se va a sentir un poco culpable por haberse rendido ante Zant.

-...y yo estoy a tu lado. No tomé esos juramentos porque sí, ¡de veritas! -le recuerdo.

Y ella me sonríe feliz, encontrando algo de consuelo en mis humildes palabras.

Mientras remaba el bote de vuelta al embarcadero, las estrellas se reflejaban en las aguas calmas , como si bajaran del cielo sólo para verla alegre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Sombras_**

Esa mañana, sus ojos no tenían el brillante y lustroso azul violeta de siempre.

Había estado llorando, y las ojeras en sus párpados probaban falta de sueño. Rabia e impotencia se escondían tras su contenida fachada.

Las infames Crónicas del Reino habían llegado a sus manos el día anterior, y se había encerrado en su habitación para leerlas todas de una sola vez.

Yo sólo leí una porción, y quedé con el estómago revuelto de disgusto. La narración era tan cruda como se pueda expresar en palabras.

Para una persona tan recta como ella, esto es un golpe bajísimo. Me había comentado que algunos de sus ancestros habían sido desastrosos, pero esto es a otro nivel.

Quisiera poderla consolar de alguna manera.

Ya en la tarde, conversamos sobre mi maestro, la sombra del héroe, mientras comía un pie. Ella había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, pero había una sombra bajo esa curiosidad acerca de mi historia: Zelda quiere alejar su mente de la suya.

No me preocupo demasiado acerca del pasado, ya ves, y aunque me encantaría tener a mis padres vivos, siento que he tenido una buena vida hasta ahora. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Las Diosas trabajan de maneras misteriosas, claro está.

Yo le sigo el paso sólo porque quiero verla feliz, pero su esfuerzo constante por preocuparse de los otros antes que de ella misma le va a costar caro en algún momento.

Rara vez la veo hacer una pausa durante el día; sólo se relaja en la noche, pero aún así sigue haciendo cosas. Por lo que he visto, se pone a escribir ideas que se le vienen a la cabeza, además de escribir en su diario.

Sé que tarde o temprano va a tener un tropiezo, o le pasará algo que la obligará a desacelerarse, o seguró colapsará.

Yo sólo espero estar allí para ella cuando suceda para que frenar su caída.


	4. Capítulo 4

**(En un anillo de) Fuego**

Link nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo sus sentimientos de admiración por Zelda se convirtieron en algo más que sólo eso.

Pero sí se dio cuenta del momento en que no era sólo un enamoramiento, sino que amor en toda su ardiente gloria.

Y algo nuevo para él: deseo.

Ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños un maletín precioso, que acarreaba los más finos materiales de dibujo que había visto en sus diecinueve años de vida.

Link sintió como si una de las flechas de luz de Zelda le hubiera atravesado el corazón y esparcido un suave calor por todo su cuerpo.

Ya sabía quién iba a ser la retratada con sus nuevos regalos.

Más tarde, al volver al castillo, evitó que se tropezara en las calle de adoquines, sujetándola de la cintura. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo encantadoras que eran las curvas de su cuerpo.

Ella se deshizo en disculpas, toda sonrojada. Link le ofreció su brazo para evitarle otro accidente. No sería muy agradable que la gente supiera que la elegante y agraciada princesa se estrelló contra el suelo porque estaba entonada.

Zelda se aferró a él, ambos continuando su camino, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Su perfume era suave y floral: lavandas, magnolias, rosas, flores de cerezo.

Entonces, sintió su nariz casi trazando un camino en su cuello, su aliento acariciando su piel; algunos mechones de sus trenzas rozaban sus mejillas encendidas.

-Hueles bien -le dijo en un tono suave, ligeramente grave, que le erizó la piel-, como pasto húmedo después de la lluvia. Me encanta.

Su gesto accidentalmente seductor lo dejó en llamas, haciendo que su imaginación se desatara por un momento.

 _Su perfume mezclado con el suyo._

 _Su cercanía._

 _¿Cómo se sentiría un beso de esos labios sonrosados?_

 _¿Cómo se verían esas curvas al desnudo?_

 _¿Cómo se vería el lunar en su escote?_

Se rió, nerviosísimo.

La actitud de ella cambió de inmediato, evidenciando su vergüenza.

Él la dejó en su recámara, sana y salva, bromeando un poco para alivianar sus pensamientos.

Tras desearse las buenas noches, su imaginación se calmó un poco, pero el ardor en su corazón seguía constante. Cada vez que su nombre se le venía a la cabeza, sentía un anillo de fuego cerrándose a su alrededor.

 _Zelda, vaya hechizo me has puesto…_ Link pensó antes de caer dormido.


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Espíritu de la Doncella Divina**

 _-¿Quién sois? -la sorprendida niña con con cofia preguntó al niño de verde._

 _En los ojos del niño se reflejaba desconcierto. No lo recordaba, después de todo._

 _Pero se sentía feliz de volver a verla, en el mismo jardín en el que se conocieron hace tanto._

* * *

 _-Duerme conmigo, Link, por favor -pidió la jovencita rubia, asomada en la carpa-. No estoy acostumbrada a la superficie._

 _-Está bien, Zelda, sólo déjame apagar la fogata primero - el joven dijo sonriendo._

 _Acurrucados entre las mantas, los sonidos de la naturaleza y una suave brisa los adormecieron._

 _-Link ...quiero decirte algo desde el día de la ceremonia -susurró, aferrándose a su espalda-. Yo… estoy… te…_

 _Vaciló por unos instantes._

 _-...Te amo -su corazón se agitó al finalmente poder decir esas palabras._

 _Él permaneció en silencio, el cual a Zelda se le hizo una eternidad. Los mil años que pasó sellada en el templo fueron un pestañeo en comparación a esto._

 _Y entonces, escuchó un sollozo. ¿Estaba llorando?_

 _-Lo siento -dijo, secándose las lágrimas-. Todo lo que he hecho desde ese día… pelear, viajar por estas tierras, el cansancio, todas las heridas… todo…-se dio la vuelta para mirarla- ...lo hice todo por tí._

 _Zelda sonrió, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, y secaba las que caían por el de él._

 _-Por supuesto que también te amo, mi Zelda -le dijo, besándola en la frente-. Te voy a amar por siempre._

 _Esa noche se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos._

* * *

 _Dos pequeñas niñas pelirrojas hicieron una reverencia ante ella, tratando de contener su emoción._

 _-¡Es la Reina! -murmuraban entre sí._

 _-¿Son tus hijas, Comandante Link? -Zelda preguntó-. ¡Están preciosas!_

 _Las niñas estaban halagadísimas con el comentario de la Reina, a la que le hicieron nuevamente una reverencia, ambas ilusionadísimas._

 _-Claro que lo son, Su Majestad -el hombre en la armadura dorada le afirmó._

 _Esa armadura._

 _Una prenda de apreciación y afecto, regalada hace tantos años._

 _-La conservó -Zelda pensó, sonriendo._

 _Todavía recordaba su rostro cuando se la regaló al convertirse en Comandante del Ejército._

* * *

 _-Me encanta este cuadro -la rubia Princesa le cuenta al joven que se encuentra a su lado-. ¡Es que se ven tan felices y enamorados! -suspiró._

 _-Vaya que eres romántica, Princesa -Link le dice -. Pero te admito que sí se ven muy contentos de estar el uno con el otro._

 _-¿No sería precioso encontrar a tu alma gemela, a pesar de las circunstancias adversas? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa brillante._

 _No le podía negar eso._

* * *

 _Le pidió que la hiciera suya ese día._

 _A pesar del hecho que ya conocían sus cuerpos de memoria - no había lugar que sus ojos, manos o bocas no conocieran - igual fue una experiencia extraña._

 _Fueron a una pequeña cueva tras una cascada en el bosque; él había puesto unos sacos de dormir, frazadas, y un par de velas encendidas, pero la luz de la luna llena ya lo bañaba todo._

 _Se dejaron llevar en los brazos de otro, y el tiempo dejó de existir en ese momento._

 _Se besaron ansiosos, sacándose las ropas rápidamente, jadeando agitadamente, cegados por su deseo._

 _-Por favor, hazme tuya, ahora -le rogó-. Tómame, soy tuya para siempre…_

 _Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, ambos sintieron como si hubieran encontrado un hogar en el otro. Sus cuerpos entrelazados eran un ser; sus gemidos, suspiros y gritos de placer un nuevo lenguaje. Se fundieron el uno con el otro esa noche de verano, como si un hechizo mágico hubiera caído sobre ellos._

 _Su entrega les mostró que el paraíso existía, siempre y cuando estuvieran el uno con el otro._

 _Después de ese día, los jóvenes enamorados no se podían quitar las manos de encima._

 _Cada día descubrían nuevas y excitantes maneras de disfrutar el uno del otro. La nueva tierra era su parque de diversiones, toda para ellos._ _La ternura y la lujuria iban de la mano para ellos._

 _Él sabía que si le acariciaba los pechos mientras la penetraba con fuerza, ella se volvía loca, gimiendo por más, su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer._

 _Ella sabía que si Link la besaba en el cuello en la mañana, el desayuno, o cualquier otra actividad tendría que esperar por un par de horas más, ya que su hambre por ella debía quedar satisfecha primero._

 _Cada noche se dormían agotados, desnudos, e infinitamente felices._

* * *

 _-Hasta aquí llegamos -dijo la joven de piel morena-. Lo hicimos. Esto va a ser el nuevo Hyrule._

 _La nueva tierra era vasta, fértil y salvaje. Un nuevo comienzo._

 _Tetra trató de mantener su actitud habitual, pero sin embargo, estaba muy nerviosa._

 _-Lo vas a hacer genial -un chiquillo rubio en rígidas ropas verdes la reconfortó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda._

 _-Sé que vamos a estar bien, Link -sonrió muy segura-. Yo estoy a cargo de esto, después de todo._

 _Los jovencitos, rodeados de la tripulación del barco, se rieron juntos, con los corazones llenos de esperanza._

* * *

 _Zelda, escúchame…._

Una voz sonaba como un eco en su cabeza.

 _Tú, que llevas la sangre de la Doncella Divina, Hylia encarnada, ¡Despierta a los recuerdos grabados en tu alma…!_

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de golpe.

Estaba en su cama.

Su corazón palpitaba agitado, y su cabeza se sentía en un mareo.

Habían mil recuerdos en su mente, todos al mismo tiempo. Había en ellos una cosa en común.

Todas fueron ella alguna vez.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Una casa en el bosque**

Entre un mar de árboles y vegetación, destaca un puñado de casas, repartidas por el área.

Al interior de una una casita pintada de verde, una joven rubia, vestida sencillamente, está concentradísima en sus labores domésticas: traer agua del pozo, limpiar, hacer la cama, preparar comida.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

 _¡Las flores!_

Dejó su delantal en una silla, y emprendió hacia la puerta. Al abrir, ya había alguien en la puerta, rostro cubierto con un ramo enorme de flores silvestres.

-Hola Zelda, pensé que te gustarían - una voz familiar le dijo.

-¡Link! -exclamó, recibiendo las flores-. Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-El trabajo era más simple de lo que parecía - dijo alegremente -, así que volvimos antes con Vilán.

-¡Me alegro tanto! - exclamó, besándolo tiernamente -. Venga, ponte cómodo y cenemos juntos.

Link despertó de golpe, sin aliento.

Estaba amaneciendo.

¡¿Qué carajo fue ese sueño?!

Se sentó en la cama, restregó sus ojos y miró alrededor.

Aún estaba en su casa, en Ordon.

Zelda estaba en la otra cama, profundamente dormida.

- _Vaya sueño el que acabo de tener_ \- pensó -. _La_ _cabeza está haciéndome pensar cada cosa…_

Link recordó la imagen de la noche anterior de Zelda en su traje ordoniano, cual esposa esperando el retorno de su marido, y suspiró profundamente.

- _¿Aunque hubiese sido tu esposa en una vida anterior?_ \- su pregunta le resonaba en la cabeza.

 _¡Deja de soñar!_ -Link se dijo a sí mismo -. _Ella está fuera de tu alcance, sin importar lo que haya pasado en sus vidas anteriores… Al fin y al cabo sólo eres un crío de campo._

Él sacudió su cabeza para tratar de sacarse la extraña sensación de encima, se vistió, y partió al bosque aclarar su mente antes de ir a casa de Moy.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Despertar**

Un mar de cabellos castaños se desparrama en la almohada, mechones cubriendo un bello rostro ovalado.

Entre ellos se asoman sus labios rosados, la punta de su nariz, y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Su pecho sube y baja suavemente al respirar. Ella duerme de costado, mirando hacia mí,peligrosamente cerca.

He despertado a una escena similar antes.

Si, la mañana después de haber traído a Zelda a Ordon. Ese día juré que nunca antes la había visto tan terrenal.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Ahora está en mi cama, desnuda, apenas cubierta por las sábanas y las colchas.

Durmió conmigo anoche, después de habernos entregado el uno al otro.

Fue más increíble que cualquier fantasía que haya tenido antes. Sólo las Diosas saben que mi mente se volvió salvaje más de una vez soñando con esto.

Y ahora es _mía_. En sus propias palabras: mente, cuerpo y alma, todos para mi.

¡Más que quedármela, me la quiero acaparar toda para mí!

 _Diosas doradas, no castiguen a este campesino por ser tan codicioso. Y cachondo. Especialmente cachondo. Es que ustedes no tienen idea de las cosas que ella me hace y cómo me ponen._

Ahora no tengo idea de qué hacer.

¿Debería despertarla? No, arruinaría todo… y rayos, tengo que ir a entrenar… ¡los novatos me están esperando!

Me levanto, me ducho, todo casi sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pensando que si pestañeo, desaparecerá, tal como en mis sueños.

Pero no lo hace.

Ella es de carne - sus muslos y caderas rellenitas son para morirse - y hueso - ¿le dejé un mordisco en la clavícula? - y luz, ella es así de luminosa.

Me siento a su lado en la cama, y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me veo obligado a despertarla. Comienzo con un beso en su cabello que siempre huele a flores y su frente.

-Amor, despierta. Debo ir a entrenar - murmuro.

Ella se sienta tímidamente en la cama, dándose cuenta de su desnudez.

 _Por todas las Diosas, por qué eres tan dolorosamente hermosa._

Quiero despertar con esta visión por el resto de mi vida, verla cambiar con el paso de los años - el tiempo la volverá más bella aún -, pero siempre será la misma.

 _Mi_ Zelda.


End file.
